


Underneath The Mistletoe

by FalconHorus



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconHorus/pseuds/FalconHorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teyla had enquired as to the practice of kissing under a branch of mistletoe.<br/>Rodney tries to explain and John simply demonstrates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/gifts).



> To fill a fandom_stocking on Dreamwidth Journal.  
> Beta'd by Lana Baker

It was their first Christmas party in Atlantis, and the Athosians had been more than eager to join them in their celebrations. They too had a feast celebrating the return of the light, even if it was celebrated at another time of year. The expedition had decided fairly early on to keep as much to Earth’s calendar as was possible. Rodney had worked on a calendar for the planet Atlantis was situated on. It wouldn’t be too long now until they could make a comparison and, perhaps, adjust themselves to the new planet’s rotation.

But those were concerns better left until after they had dealt with the Wraith. However, right this very moment, even they were the least of Rodney’s problems. He wasn’t a party animal and always found social gatherings a bit awkward at best. He preferred locking himself away in his lab and not coming out. Chances of that happening tonight were slim to none as he had been ordered to come out and play. And to increase the awkwardness even more, Teyla had enquired as to the practice of kissing under a branch of mistletoe.

The botanists had found a mistletoe-like plant on the main land and had eagerly brought it back to hang on every corner, and soon the population of the city was involved in a big kiss-a-thon and it was near impossible to escape.

“Doctor McKay?”

Rodney snapped back to the question the Athosian had just asked him, and blinked.

“Right, mistletoe.”

He nodded, eyeing the branch near him.

“It’s custom to kiss anyone standing underneath it.”

He shrugged.

“Nobody’s really sure where the custom originated from.”

“And refusing a kiss is bound to give you bad luck,” John said as he pulled Rodney under the branch and pulled him in for a well-placed kiss. 

Rodney was momentarily startled, but didn’t protest. John winked as he let go.

“Yes,” Rodney started, his train of thought going off the rails at high velocity. “Bad luck.”

“I believe you no longer need to worry about that,” Teyla quipped.


End file.
